Snanger en citations
by Anais-Stranger
Summary: Suites d'OS inspiré par des citations. Travail inspiré par Isa'ralia avec "Sevimione tout en mot". Vous pourrez participer à ces OS en proposant vos citations
1. Citation 1

_Voici une série d'OS inspiré par des citations de grands auteurs, de films, séries ou autres.  
Cette idée m'a été inspiré par le travail d'**Isa'ralia** "Sevimione tout en mots". J'espère qu'elle appréciera mon travail =)  
Vous pourrez également me proposer des citations (comme un défi) si vous le souhaitez, je verrai ce que je pourrais en faire. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Citation 1 : « La meilleure façon de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder. » Oscar Wilde (Rated K)**

Comme tous les soirs depuis quelques semaines, Hermione allaient dans les appartements de son collègue, s'asseyait dans un fauteuil au coin du feu, un bon livre à la main. Son collège, Severus Snape, lui s'asseyait dans le canapé, soit il lisait également, soit il s'assoupissait.

Hermione venait pour profiter de la bibliothèque grandiose que possédais Severus, mais aussi pour être avec lui, sauf que cela elle n'allait pas l'avouer, encore moins à lui, elle avait trop peur de sa réaction.

Elle termina son livre, et jeta un coup d'œil sur le canapé, où Severus était assoupi. Elle esquissa un sourire face à ce magnifique spectacle. Son regard se porta sur les lèvres de son collègue, qui l'attirait terriblement. Elle se souvint avoir lu Oscar Wilde, une phrase dans le livre ne l'ayant pas spécialement marqué lui revient en mémoire. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle résister à la tentation tant bien que mal. Mais comme le dit ce merveilleux livre, pour mieux résister il faut céder. Si elle s'y prenait bien, elle n'allait pas le réveiller.

Après une légère hésitation, Hermione se leva de son fauteuil, et alla s'asseoir discrètement près de son collègue endormi. Elle se pencha doucement vers lui, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Severus. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux immédiatement, voyant la jeune femme, il ne la repoussa pas, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, il lui rendit même son baiser.

Céder à la tentation amène parfois de bonnes choses, pour Hermione et Severus, c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils se jettent enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

**Je commence avec une courte, mais j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus =)  
N'hésitez pas à me proposer des citations que vous appréciez, ou me lancer un défi avec une citation qui vous plait mais qui pourrez se montrer compliquer. Je vais essayer de publier au rythme d'une par semaine  
J'attends avec impatience la réaction d'Isa'ralia =)  
Une review ?**


	2. Citation 2

_Voici donc la 2ème citation, je ne sais pas si j'ai correctement répondu à cette citation, vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé.  
Cet OS est plus long et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira_

* * *

**Citation 2 : « Le secret du changement consiste à concentrer son énergie pour créer du nouveau, et non pas pour se battre contre l'ancien » Dan Millman**

Hermione venait d'obtenir son poste de professeur de métamorphose à Hogwarts, un poste qu'elle avait souhaité depuis longtemps. La seule chose qui l'avait effrayé était la chauve-souris des cachots, Severus Snape, aussi désagréable avec ses élèves qu'avec ses collègues. Elle s'imaginait durement l'appeler Severus, surtout qu'il lui plaisait, elle devait bien se l'avouer.

Après quelques mois sans réelles relations avec lui, c'est une grosse grippe qui eut raison de cet éloignement. Se sentant vraiment trop mal en pleine nuit, elle descendit dans les cachots et frappa à la porte de Severus. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, visiblement très mécontent, encore un peu endormi. Elle dégluti lorsqu'elle le vit torse nu, avec un pantalon noir tombant sur ses hanches.

- QUE VOULEZ-VOUS A CET HEURE-CI GRANGER !

Hermione eu un petit mouvement de recul, elle se promit que plus jamais elle ne réveillera la chauve-souris des cachots.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger, je suis venue …

Avant de terminer sa phrase elle s'écroula, trop affaiblit par la fièvre, les courbatures, et autres bien faits de la grippe. Elle se retrouva allongée sur le canapé situé dans les appartements de son ancien professeur de potion. Ce dernier se tenait près d'elle, lui tendant une potion.

- Vous n'auriez jamais du bouger dans votre état. Lorsque vous êtes malade votre intelligence fait-elle défaut ? lui lança-t-il d'une voix froide, remplit de mauvaise humeur du au réveil brutal.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle se redressa bu la potion, et s'effondra à nouveau sur le canapé, la fatigue ayant eu raison d'elle. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux, et se trouvait dans un lit. Son lit. Elle se releva brusquement, se demandant si Severus l'avait porté des cachots à ses appartements. Peut-être était-il doté de compassion, ou de sympathie finalement. Heureusement pour elle, c'était dimanche, elle se reposa une bonne partie de la journée. En fin d'après-midi, elle sorti de ses appartements pour prendre l'air. Elle se couvrit chaudement, puis sorti dans le parc. Hermione contemplait le lac gelé lorsqu'une voix aussi froide que la température ambiante retentie

- Dans votre état vous devriez être au chaud.

Elle se retourna surprise. Severus était déjà loin, à croire qu'après cette phrase il s'était enfuit en courant. Elle alla manger à l'heure du repas, elle avait besoin de force. A la fin du repas, elle descendit dans les cachots, résignée. Il ne lui faisait plus peur, elle allait le remercier et tout lui déballer. Arrivé devant la porte de ses appartements elle frappa trois petits coups.

- Miss Granger, que me vaut ce plaisir ? lança-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

- Je venais vous remerciez pour ce que vous avez fait hier soir, vous ne m'en avez laissé le temps ni dans le parc, ni au repas.

- Il est inutile de me remercier. Je ne voulais pas vous avoir chez moi toute la nuit, ni prendre le risque d'attraper ce que vous aviez.

- Je pense qu'il y a bien plus que cela. Répondit la lionne avec un ton de défi. Je pense que votre passage dans le parc n'était pas totalement innocent, et que vous vous inquiétez pour moi. Ensuite vous auriez pu me laisser sur votre canapé, mais vous m'avez ramené dans mes appartements, j'ai remarqué qu'il fait plus frais dans les votre que dans les miens, ce qui me laisse penser que c'est cela qui a fait que vous m'avez ramené chez moi.

- Que voilà une imagination bien fertile ! Le ton de sa voix avait changé, devenant indéfinissable, alors la lionne continua.

- Je pense que vous ressentez des choses pour les autres, contrairement à ce que beaucoup peuvent penser. Elle rougit puis continua. Et je pense que vous ressentez plus pour moi, car votre comportement vis-à-vis de moi est différent d'avec les autres.

Severus bredouilla quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas, laissant apparaitre une gêne apparente, qui rendit la lionne très fière d'elle, elle avait tapé dans le mille, et se remplis d'espoir pour la suite.

- Severus, aussi étrange que cela pourrait vous paraitre, mais j'ai moi-même beaucoup d'affection pour vous, je vous aime. Elle devient rouge pivoine avant de continuer. Cela depuis environ la sixième année, et c'est lorsque j'ai failli vous perdre que je m'en suis rendue vraiment compte. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle l'embrassa, le plus surprenant fut qu'il lui rendit son baiser, un baiser fort passionné.

Quelques semaines se sont écoulées depuis ce soir-là. Le couple Hermione, Severus n'était plus un secret pour personne. Le bonheur de l'amour n'avait pas spécialement changé le vieux bougon qu'était Severus. Hermione dépensait son énergie à créer quelque chose de nouveau en lui, plutôt que d'essayer de changer ce qu'il était vraiment.

- UN PEU D'AMABALITE N'A JAMAIS TUER PERSONNE ! cria Hermione sur Severus après que celui-ci est répondu trop fraichement à un collègue, puis à Hermione, créant une dispute.

Elle était partie en claquant la porte, elle était retournée dans ses appartements pour la nuit. Le lendemain, elle trouva devant sa porte des fleurs, ses fleurs préférées, avec un petit mot à l'intérieur du bouquet. « _Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi, je sais que je peux être un con arrogant, mais s'il te plait pardonne-moi. Ta présence m'a manquée cette nuit. Je t'aime (et j'aurais aimé te le dire de vive voix, vu qu'il s'agit de la première fois). S. »_ L'écriture était maladroite, ce qu'Hermione prit clairement pour un signe de timidité, elle sourit « _On va enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose de lui »._

Hermione descendit pour le petit déjeuner, lorsqu'elle arriva Severus n'était pas encore là, elle s'installa à sa place habituelle, à côté de la directrice. Severus arriva peu de temps après, disant bonjour à tout le monde. Tous les professeurs et la directrices ouvrirent de grands yeux. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait là qu'il disait bonjour en arrivant.

Le soir même, Hermione était dans ses appartements, allongée dans son lit après un moment fou, ils discutèrent.

- Je sens quelque chose de neuf en toi.

- La dispute était peut-être un élément déclencheur. Aimer n'est pas un sentiment nouveau chez moi, contrairement à ce que pensent les vieilles chouettes. Ce qui est nouveau c'est être aimé. Tu as mis beaucoup d'énergie depuis que nous avons commencé ensemble pour supporter mes mauvais côtés, et je vois ce que c'est réellement aimer. Ton départ m'a fait un peu peur et j'ai réalisé à quel point je t'aimer, à quel point je ne voulais pas te perdre. Le bonheur que tu m'apporte à être avec moi, ne me donne plus tellement de raison de continuer d'être aigris à temps plein. Peut-être avec comme exception les vieilles chouettes.

Hermione avait une larme, puis un fou rire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait pu lui faire Pompom, Pomona, et Minerva pendant toutes ces années, mais ce comportement vis-à-vis d'elles la faisait bien rire. Quelque chose de nouveau était né en Severus, il était moins mauvais, ce quelque chose n'était pas né en lutte de ce qu'il était avant, mais était en plus. Certes il continuait à être désagréable, sarcastique, arrogant. Faire du nouveau et garder l'ancien. Après tout, Hermione était tombé amoureuse de lui pour son côté arrogant également.

* * *

**Voilà, donc je pense publier tous les dimanche maintenant. C'est le jour où on a jamais rien à faire alors à vous ça vous donne de la lecture et à moi une occupation =).  
Review ?**


	3. Citation 3

_Nous sommes mercredi, mais j'ai décidé de publier celle-ci aujourd'hui ^^ . Si vous avez de la chance, je publierai deux par semaine, sinon une seule qui sera fixé au dimanche. Je publie celle-ci aujourd'hui car un guest du nom de Ricardoflo m'a proposé un proverbe que je prend, il m'a inspiré, il sera là dimanche ^^  
Cette nouvelle fiction est plutôt triste, mais j'espère sincérement qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

**Citation 3 : "Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé." Alphonse de Lamartine (Rated K)**

Severus se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui, personne dans son lit. Il avait vraiment du mal à s'y habituer. Une très longue journée l'attend. Il se prépara à la hâte avant d'aller lever sa fille Azelys. Elle rentrait à Hogwarts pour sa première année, la rentrée scolaire paraitrai surement moins dur que les onze années précédente maintenant qu'elle rentrait au collège.

Severus emmena Azelys sur le chemin de traverse pour lui acheter toutes ses fournitures, comme animal de compagnie, elle prit un magnifique chat main coon « il tiendra compagnie à Pattenrond qui se sent seul et qui a toujours l'air malheureux » avait-elle dit. Severus sourit tendrement à sa fille, qui avait sans nul doute hérité de la bonté de sa mère. Ensuite il la conduisit à la gare pour qu'elle puisse prendre le train et avoir une rentrée comme tout le monde.

Lorsqu'il fut rentré chez lui, il ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme. Leur fille rentrait à l'école de magie, et elle n'était pas là pour voir ça, pour pleurer d'émotion de sa fille qui avait tant grandit. Severus voyait beaucoup de sa mère en Azelys. Celui lui faisait beaucoup de peines. Azelys dans le train, il était seul chez lui, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul depuis bien longtemps.

Hermione était tombé malade lorsqu'elle était enceinte d'Azelys, son état de grossesse empêchait de la soigner convenablement, ce qui fit que lors de l'accouchement elle était trop faible et elle mourra en mettant leur fille au monde. Severus avait été dévasté. Son chagrin fut tel, qu'il ne s'était pas montré sarcastique, ou désagréable lorsqu'Harry et sa femme Ginny venaient chez lui pour l'aider avec le bébé, et pour éviter de le laisser seul. Il leur en avait été reconnaissant. Le chagrin l'avait perdu. Au départ il n'avait pas voulu retourner enseigner, ne plus la voir là-bas, alors que c'était le fait d'être collègue qui avait fait qu'elle était devenue sa femme était trop dur. Il passait son temps à tourner en rond, pleurait le soir. Les seuls sourires qu'il avait réussi à esquisser c'était lorsque Azelys l'avait appelé papa pour la première fois, et lui avait souri. C'était son premier mot.

Il n'avait jamais menti à Azelys, elle savait tout pour sa maman et quelle grande sorcière elle avait été. Severus avait fini par retourner enseigner, sous les conseils d'Harry et Minerva, qui lui disaient que ça lui feraient du bien. Après avoir tourné en rond dans une maison dans laquelle il ne se sentait plus chez lui, il transplana pour aller à Hogwarts. Il s'installa à la table des professeurs l'air morose. Les élèves entrèrent et après le discours de bienvenue traditionnel, la répartition commença. Severus esquissa un léger sourire à Azelys quand ce fut son tour, pour la rassurer mais par fierté. Elle fut envoyée à Griffondor, sous le regard brillant de son père.

Le repas terminé, les élèves furent conduit à leur dortoir, Severus attendait à l'entrée, et attrapa Azelys dans ses bras.

« Tu as vu papa ! Je suis à Griffondor, comme maman ! » Elle lui avait sauté dans les bras pour l'embrasser.

« Je suis très fière de toi, et je suis sûr qu'elle le serait également. Honore ta maison ma chérie et sois toujours prudente. Tu es mon petit rayon de soleil » Il embrasse tendrement sa fille avant de la laisser filer dans son dortoir.

Severus regagna ses appartements, qu'ils ne reconnaissaient plus depuis onze ans. Il manquait quelqu'un. Mais il n'était pas complètement malheureux, sa fille était son rayon de soleil, c'est grâce à elle qu'il était toujours là. Elle le rendait heureux malgré l'immense peine qu'il ressentait depuis la disparition de sa femme. Hermione devait être heureuse qu'Azelys soit là pour prendre soin de son papa. Hermione était heureuse que Severus ait aimé sa fille aussi fort qu'il l'aimait elle, car grâce à cela il est encore en vie, sa fille a quand même une famille, et il reste un bonheur dans sa vie. Et Severus s'occupa de sa fille tout le reste de sa vie, sous l'œil vigilent d'Hermione, du paradis.

* * *

**A dimanche pour la prochaine.  
Review ? propositions ?**


	4. Citation 4

_Et voilà la citation 4 ^^ Celle-ci est beaucoup plus longue et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.  
Elle est dédié à Ricardoflo, qui m'a proposé ce proverbe, qui m'a beaucoup inspiré je dois dire.  
Je tenais également à vous remercier pour vos reviews, elle me font vraiment plaisir  
_

* * *

**Citation 4 : « On ne juge pas à un livre à sa couverture » - « il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences » (proverbe) (Rated K)  
**

Hermione venait d'obtenir son titre de professeur et commençait tout juste à enseigner. Et cela ne manquait pas, au moins une fois par jour, elle se disputait avec le professeur de potion, Severus Snape, si bien qu'elle l'avait nommé de différentes manières, comme vieil aigri moisi, crétin condescendant et autres.

Hermione connaissait bien l'énergumène pour l'avoir eu comme professeur pendant six ans, elle avait l'erreur de penser que la guerre, et le fait de frôler la mort, l'aurai un temps soi peut changer. Son plus grand amusement était de se moquer de lui avec ses collèges, et notamment Pomona et Pompom.

Hermione enseignait le poste que le vieil homme flasque (comme elles aimaient l'appeler entre elles) avait toujours convoité, ce qui multiplié les querelles, car cet imbécile était malade de jalousie, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Malgré le calme plat qui suivit la guerre, Hermione continuait à avoir de grandes insomnies, Pompom lui avait donné des potions pour l'aider à dormir mais elle n'en avait plus, son propre stock était également épuisé. L'idée saugrenue d'aller voir Severus lui traversa l'esprit un instant, mais elle se ravisa. Au bout de deux heures à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, elle descendit dans les cachots, direction les appartements du grincheux. Arrivé devant la porte, elle eut une légère hésitation, puis frappa, après un petit instant la porte s'ouvra à la volée, laissant apparaitre un Severus l'air renfrogné, dans son habituel tenue sombre et sa cape.

- Que voulez-vous miss Granger ? lança-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Désolée de vous déranger Severus, auriez-vous des potions pour le sommeil ?

- Et pourquoi miss-parfaite-je-sais-tout en a besoin ? Répondit-il avec son fameux sourire narquois.

- Ça me semble évident non ? Enchérit Hermione sur le même ton.

Severus commençait à se sentir irrité, et l'invita à entrer le temps qu'il cherche s'il lui en restait. Hermione entra hésitante et resta près de la porte, tandis que Severus disparut derrière une porte menant à sa réserve personnel. Il revint une minute plus tard avec une fiole dans les mains, qu'il lui tendit sans un regard. Elle la prit, le regarda hésitante

- Auriez-vous aussi, par hasard, des anti-cauchemars ? Sa voix faiblit vers la fin de sa phrase.

- Je n'en ai plus. S'étonna Severus.

- Pensez-vous pouvoir m'en faire ? Osa-t-elle, sans trop savoir ce qui venait de lui passer par la tête car il serait évident qu'il allait refuser.

- Pensez-vous être la seule à en avoir besoin Miss Granger ?

Hermione fut surprise par la question, et plus encore par le ton de la voix de Severus. Il n'était ni sarcastique, ni condescendant, ni arrogant. Juste de l'épuisement, et peut-être même une point de compassion.

- Si vous en voulez miss, vous viendrez la préparer vous-même ici demain.

- Excusez-moi mais … ce n'est rien, je vous dis à demain soir alors. Hermione parti sans demander son reste.

Elle avait passé une nuit assez bonne, une nuit sans rêve, l'épuisement de plusieurs jours de travail et de difficiles nuits avaient réussis à lui donner un sommeil plutôt paisible. Seulement, les cauchemars perduraient lorsque son sommeil était beaucoup moins profond. C'est pourquoi, après sa journée de cours, elle descendit dans les cachots préparer une potion « attrape rêve ». Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de classe de Severus, elle ne s'attendait pas à y trouver deux chaudrons, dont un dont la préparation était déjà en route. Lorsque Severus la vit, il fut surpris.

- Je ne vous attendez pas aussi tôt Miss. Il avait l'air gêné, comme un enfant pris sur le fait.

- Voulez-vous que je repasse plus tard ?

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, maintenant que vous êtes là.

Hermione s'installa derrière le chaudron vide, déjà entouré des ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation, elle eut un petit sourire malgré la surprise en pensant à la douce intention qu'avait eu Severus. Elle commença sa préparation.

- Vous aussi, vous êtes perturbé dans votre sommeil ? Demanda-t-elle très naturellement, de manière à le mettre en confiance, et en confidence.

- Vous avez beaucoup d'autres questions stupides ? Si j'en préparé à une heure ou techniquement personne ne me dérange, c'est pourquoi d'après ?

Hermione bouda face à cette réponde, bien qu'elle comprit. Cet homme vivait derrière une carapace de sarcasme et d'arrogance, qu'il s'était forgé lui-même pour ne pas montrer qu'il pouvait être sensible à quoique ce soit, ou vulnérable. Il avait vécu quelque chose d'atroce également, il avait failli mourir, il était tout à fait normal que son sommeil soit perturbé. Après ce temps de réflexion, Hermione leva la tête de sa préparation qui devait chauffer tranquillement, elle posa ses yeux sur Severus, et vit une larme couler sur sa joue. Dicter par son inconscient, elle s'approcha délicatement de lui, et dans un geste tendre, essuya la larme qui coulait.

- Est-ce que ça va Severus ?

- Très bien ! Bredouilla-t-il, surpris par ce geste et cette vois pleine de gentillesse et d'intention.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hermione s'était mis à pleurer également, peut-être avait-elle été touché par ce qu'elle était en train de voir, peut-être parce qu'elle pouvait ressentir la même chose.

- C'est ridicule de pleurer alors qu'aujourd'hui tout va bien. Nous avons gagné, nous ne risquons plus rien, et pourtant je suis toujours pleine d'angoisse, j'ai toujours peur de recevoir une lettre disant que quelqu'un de cher vient de mourir. J'ai toujours autant de mal à dormir parce que cela m'angoisse.

Hermione fut interrompu dans sa tirade par deux bras qui s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, et une tête se posa sur la sienne. La stupéfaction lui coupa la parole, et les larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Elle sentit sur le haut de son crâne des gouttes d'eau tombé. Ce petit moment de tendresse inattendu fit que les potions chauffèrent trop longtemps et furent rater. Severus s'écarte doucement d'Hermione.

- J'ai une expérience à vous proposer. Son ton de défi intrigua Hermione.

- Laquelle ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse et septique.

- Les potions sont ratées, et si nous dormions ensemble, pour voir si cela nous aidera à dormir.

Hermione le fixa sans comprendre, puis réfléchis avant de hocher la tête pour acquiescer à cette idée saugrenue. Après le repas du soir, elle retourna à ses appartements se laver les dents, et prendre de quoi dormir, puis elle descendit dans les appartements de Severus. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre à sa suite, elle était très mal à l'aise. Severus disparu dans sa salle de bain avant de revenir torse nu, avec un pantalon large noir, lui tombant sur les hanches. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux face à ce torse qu'elle avait longtemps imaginé mou et flasque, mais qui se montrer en réalité très musclé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Miss ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton tout à fait normal

- Non, tout vas bien ! Bredouilla-t-elle, revenant à ses esprits.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le lit de Severus un livre à la main. Après un petit moment, Hermione jeta un œil sur Severus, celui-ci l'observait également.

- Qu'est-ce qui perturbe votre sommeil Miss ?

- Eh bien tout le temps où nous étions à la recherche des Horcruxes, nous dormions peu, dormir était dangereux. Cette angoisse m'est restée aujourd'hui malgré l'absence de danger. Et les cauchemars se sont juste des images de tous les morts, les blessés et autres. Je n'en peux plus de revivre cela.

- Je vous comprends. Il chuchotait, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

- Et vous ?

- Je pense que la question ne se pose pas. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je revois la même chose, je ressens la même chose, Nagini qui m'attaque et la douleur qui s'en suit.

Hermione prit la main de Severus. Elle la serra doucement comme pour le réconforter, et lui rendit son geste. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Severus, je tiens à m'excuser, le plus sincèrement du monde.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Pour le jugement que j'ai eu de vous, alors que j'ignorais vos tourments et ce qui se cachait derrière un tel comportement. J'ai agi comme une gamine stupide et j'en suis sincèrement désolée.

Severus sourit, puis sentant la fatigue chez l'un comme chez l'autre il éteignit les bougies, pour entamer leur nuit de sommeil expérimentale.

Hermione se réveilla, sentant quelque chose sur elle, elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Severus collé à elle, la serrant dans ses bras, encore profondément endormit. C'était étrange mais elle se sentait très bien ainsi, elle sourit, et n'osa pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. Elle réfléchit pour conclure que l'expérience était concluante, pour sa part. Elle s'était endormie très facilement, elle n'avait fait aucun rêve, ni cauchemar, et par-dessus tout elle avait très bien dormi. Elle ferma les yeux, et inspira profondément, humectant le délicieux parfum de Severus, qu'elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de sentir avec attention avant. Hermione se retourna délicatement pour faire face à Severus, toujours endormi. Il devait avoir beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper, elle l'observa en train de dormir, il était tellement beau, et il avait l'ait tellement paisible. Délicatement elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Severus, et lorsqu'elle tenta de recula il la rattrapa pour prolonger ce baiser.

- Je me demandais quand vous alliez enfin le faire. Severus avait la voix endormie, mais visiblement il était réveillé et n'attendais qu'une chose, qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

Hermione lui sourit, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, profitant pleinement de l'instant. Cela devait résulter d'un sentiment profondément cacher en elle, mais qu'elle avait depuis un long moment, cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi cette nuit avait était si bonne. Etre proche de la personne que l'on aime nous protège de tous les méfaits de la nuit. Hermione pensait à cela en se disant qu'elle avait fait une grosse erreur de jugement autant physique (par ce que montrait Severus de son corps tel qu'il est, c'est-à-dire rien) que moral. Elle était heureuse d'avoir franchis autant de pas avec lui, pour arriver à ce bonheur et cette sérénité avec lui. Et un an après tout cela, et cette merveilleuse nuit qui les avait rapprochés, Hermione devint Mme Snape.

* * *

**Et voilà. Si tout va bien, la prochaine mercredi, sinon dimanche prochain =)  
Reviews ? Propositions ?**


	5. Citation 5

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elle me font chauds au cœur. Je pense que beaucoup apprécieront cet OS. Prenez bien en compte le Rated ;)  
Cet OS est dédié à mon mentor, à ma choupinette **PtiteMac** et à **Ricardoflo** car ces proverbes sont leur proposition. Le Rated M c'est pour toi ma PtiteMac, et pour toutes celles qui attendait un petit lemon également =). Bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

**Citation 5 : « Tout vient à point à qui fait attendre » et « Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche (proverbe) (RATED M)  
**

Je me rappelle ce moment en sixième année, celui où j'ai avoué à mon professeur de potions que j'en pinçais pour lui. Il m'avait éconduit à sa manière, c'est-à-dire moqueuse et arrogante. Pourtant jamais je n'avais cessé de l'aimé, même lorsqu'il avait tué Dumbledore, je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de profond derrière cela.

Voyager avec Harry m'avait légèrement fait oublier la souffrance d'être loin de lui, mais cela n'avait pas effacé les sentiments. Si bien que ce soir-là, dans la cabane hurlante, je ne pouvais le laisser là. J'avais envie de hurler lorsque Nagini l'avait attaqué. Après le départ de Voldemort, j'allais me précipiter vers lui, pour lui venir en aide, mais Ron me tirait en arrière, me disant que l'on devait aller avec Harry, que l'on devait le laisser là. Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre, je m'étais libérer de son étreinte, et je m'étais précipité vers l'homme qui gisait par terre. Je me démenais pour le sauver, lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers moi. Son regard était mêlé de tristesse et de joie en même temps. Je ne comprenais pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise quelque chose.

« C'est une immense joie de voir votre visage en dernier Miss Granger. La dernière chose que je verrai en ce monde sera le visage de la femme que j'aime ».

A ces mots, mon cœur s'était déchiré, et j'avais fait tout mon possible pour le sauver. Et j'avais réussi. Il était resté en convalescence à Sainte Mangouste un long moment, et lorsqu'il avait repris des forces il m'avait expliqué que vu nos position à l'époque, il ne pouvait donner suite à mon amour, mais qu'aujourd'hui c'était enfin possible.

Ce qui nous amène à maintenant. Je me réveil dans notre tente, et regarde à côté de moi, pour trouver l'homme qui partage ma vie, endormit. Après l'horreur de la guerre, et le fait que Severus faillit mourir, nous avons décidé de nous éloigner de tout, et de vivre simplement, sans soucis, vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche en quelque sorte. Nous avons installé une tente dans une magnifique prairie, que nous avons protégé de sortilège afin de n'être vu, ou trouver, de personne.

Je me lève en douceur pour sortir de la tente sans bruit, histoire de m'étendre pleinement, et de profiter de l'air frais. L'air est doux et agréable. Lorsque je me retourne pour retourner dans la tente afin de m'habiller, un homme nu, aussi nu que moi, avec un torse magnifiquement musclé se tient devant moi, arborant un très large sourire.

« Quel joli spectacle que vous m'offrez là de si bon matin » Me susurra-t-il

« Je peux en dire de même, de plus que, vous avez l'air très content de me voir »

En effet, son membre est parfaitement dressé, et je sens mes tétons se dressé. Il m'attrape la main et me tire avec lui sous la tente, oui l'expérience de cette vie sauvage nous a appris de ne plus faire ça dans la nature, les petites bêtes et les herbes qui chatouillent ne sont pas agréable. Le manque de place dans la tente fait que nous sommes toujours serré l'un à l'autre, et cela n'est pas du tout désagréable (pardon je n'ai pas précisé, c'est une tente moldue, cela rend la chose plus agréable encore, mais nous avons une tente magique pour les moments de grands besoin de confort).

Il me tire à lui, me forçant à m'allonger sur le dos, il se tient au-dessus de moi, puis il m'embrasse doucement comme chaque matin, c'est sa manière de me dire bonjour. Puis doucement, il glisse sa main dans mon cou, puis vers mes seins. Il attrape mon téton entre ses doigts et le titille toujours en m'embrassant, je sens le feu monter en moi et dans mon bas ventre. Il descend pour embrasser mon cou, sa main toujours sur mes seins, puis continue sa descente jusqu'à prendre mes seins en bouche. Il commence à lécher mes tétons, je sens la chaleur dans mon bas ventre s'accentuer, je pousse des gémissements. Il continue sa descente, pour enfin poser sa langue sur mon clitoris, je me sens chavirer. Il continue de lécher délicatement, en enfonçant un doigt, je gémis plus fort, me sentant au bord du gouffre. Il remonte vers mes seins pour que je ne jouisse pas déjà, je sens son membre bien dur contre mon ma cuisse. Il remonte vers ma bouche, sa langue jouant avec la mienne tandis qu'il me pénètre avec douceur. Il commence des va et vient doux, puis accélère la cadence, il continue de me pénétrer de plus en plus vite, et plus fort, déposant un léger baiser dans mon cou de temps à autre. Je crie, je me sens tomber dans le gouffre, je crie plus fort sous la force du plaisir, et je jouis, et lui également.

Il s'allonge près de moi et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, ce geste est simple, mais il me remplit de bonheur par la tendresse qu'il représente. Ses cheveux en bataille de réveil et d'après sexe me font terriblement craqués. Je laisse courir mes doigts sur son torse.

« Et si nous allions nous laver amour ? »

« Je te suis chéri »

Nous avons installé la tente près d'une rivière afin d'avoir la proximité de l'eau pour pouvoir se laver, cette partie de la rivière étant protéger par les sorts nous pouvons nous laver sans avoir peur d'être vu. L'eau est froide mais c'est agréable. J'adore voir Severus nu et ruisselant, il est tellement sexy.

J'apprécie beaucoup cette vie loin de tout et simple. Nos journées sont le plus souvent réservé à de belles promenades, ou lorsqu'il pleut, on paresse sous la tente, on discute ou débat sur plusieurs choses, on lit quelques livres que l'on a emporté avec nous, ou on fait l'amour une grande partie de la journée (ce que j'apprécie beaucoup plus). J'ai dû attendre un peu plus d'un an pour que l'homme que j'aime soit mien, j'ai eu raison de m'attacher à lui, il est mon plus grand bonheur et cette vie de bohème est tellement agréable. Vivre sans aucun complexe.

Le soir nous discutons de choses et d'autres. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer face à cet homme parfaitement bâti, nu devant moi.

« Ne penses-tu pas qu'un jour nous devrions retourner à la civilisation princesse ? »

« Si sûrement, mais je t'avoue que je n'en ai pas vraiment envie maintenant. Notre vie ici est magnifique, elle me suffit amplement »

« Tes amis ne te manquent pas ? Ou le confort d'une maison ? »

« Eh bien, peut-être un petit peu, mais le bonheur que j'éprouve maintenant est plus important »

Severus se mit à genou devant moi, la tente laissant peu d'espace il est recroquevillé sur lui-même. D'un coup de baguette, il s'était habillé, et m'avait habillé d'une très jolie robe d'été beige claire. Je le fixe sans comprendre.

« Hermione, tu es mon avenir, je souhaite plus que tout fonder une famille avec toi. Me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

Je continue de le fixer, une larme commence à couler sur ma joue. Ce moment est magnifique, et je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je ne sais pas quand il a eu le temps d'aller chercher une bague sans que je m'en rende compte. Il était parfait en tout point, surtout au niveau de l'effet de surprise.

« Oui ! »

Il passe la bague à mon doigt et m'embrasse passionnément. Il est vrai que fonder une famille ne sera pas possible dans notre petite tente. Mais pour l'instant, je savoure ces derniers moments de bohème, et la nuit qui arrive s'annonce torride. Encore une semaine avant de retourner à la civilisation. Profitons-en à fond.

* * *

**Et voilà pour cet OS, j'espère que vous avez appréciez =). J'ai fait un lemon soft et court, mais je vous promet un meilleur à venir ^^  
Reviews ? Proposition ?  
Le prochain dimanche ;)  
**


	6. Citation 6

_Bonjour tout le monde, voici enfin la citation 6, je m'excuse pour le retard, c'était l'enfer de la page blanche ^^ Je remercie Sev4ever pour m'avoir proposée cette citation, cette OS lui est donc dédiée =). Je la remercie également pour sa correction, ainsi que Julie. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Citation 6 : ****« Dans la vengeance et en amour, la femme est plus barbare que l'homme. » Friedrich Nietzsche. (Rated M)  
**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Severus n'avait pas eus de nouvelles d'Hermione. Il se sentait épuisé après chaque rencontre avec elle, mais elle lui manquait, cela fait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Vu la nature de leur relation, Severus trouvait mal venu d'avouer à Hermione les réels sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, mais cela commençait à le torturer de plus en plus. Certes il prenait son pied avec elle, mais cela ne lui suffisait plus, il avait envie de tendresse, et de partager sa vie avec elle, mais leur relation actuelle compliquait les choses.

Alors qu'il ruminait dans sa chambre, un message arriva par dessous sa porte. Il reconnut tout de suite l'écriture sur l'enveloppe, c'était la _sienne_. Sans même l'ouvrir il savait de quoi il était question, d'un rendez-vous qui serait surement purement sexuel, comme d'habitude.

La première fois, Severus avait été complètement surpris par la violence de la jeune femme, mais cette fois il en était las. Elle lui donnait rendez-vous le soir même dans ses appartements. Elle trouvait les cachots plus appropriés pour ce qu'ils faisaient, et personne n'y venait jamais.

Severus soupira lourdement, lorsqu'il entendit toquer à la porte, il alla ouvrir. La jeune femme se jeta sur lui le faisant entrer dans les appartements, et claqua la porte derrière elle. Sa tenue changea, elle avait maintenant une tenue en latex noire. Elle attrapa Severus et le jeta sur le lit. Avec sa baguette elle lui attacha les mains à la tête de lit, et lui retira tous ses vêtements, puis fit apparaitre un fouet. Elle commença par lui griffer le ventre, tandis qu'elle caressait son sexe imposant de l'autre main, lui donnant un coup de fouet s'il faisait du bruit. Elle monta à cheval sur lui pour qu'il lui lèche le sexe, et il savait y faire, mais Severus n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et cherchait à prendre le contrôle, lorsque cela arrivait, elle le fouettait également.

Elle le fit changer de position, le mettant à quatre pattes, elle lui griffa le dos, et donna des claques sur ses fesses. Puis elle caressa ces dernières, avant d'y rentrer un doigt. Lorsque Severus banda complètement, elle l'autorisa à la pénétrer. Severus reprit alors le contrôle de la situation et la pénétra avec violence, effectuant des va-et-vient très rapides qui lui firent échapper de grands cris. Elle jouit, suivie de très près par Severus, qui se sentait déjà épuisé. Une fois qu'Hermione fut rhabillée convenablement, Severus prit son courage à deux mains avant qu'elle ne parte.

« Hermione, j'aimerais que la prochaine fois que l'on se voit, cela se passe différemment ». Elle le regarda sans réellement comprendre, il s'en rendit compte et poursuivit « Cette situation m'épuise, autant physiquement que mentalement. J'éprouve de réels sentiments pour vous, je suis tombé amoureux de vous, vous êtes le type de femme qu'il me faut. Et j'aimerais que notre relation aille plus loin, et soit plus tendre parfois ».

Hermione le fixa, se leva et sortit des appartements de Severus. Ce dernier s'affala sur son lit en soupirant. Après réflexion, il se rendit compte que l'ébat qu'il venait de vivre avait été moins violent.

Le premier elle l'avait pénétré à l'aide d'un gode, et l'avait insulté de tous les noms, le suivant il avait eu des cicatrices suite à la violence dont elle avait fait preuve, et le suivant encore il avait eu des courbatures. Cette fois cela avait été plutôt calme. Peut-être quelque chose avait-il changé. Maintenant il se tourmentait à cause de ce qu'il avait dit. Il s'endormit sous l'épuisement, et lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain une lettre l'attendait sous sa porte.

_Severus,_

_Ce que vous m'avez dit m'a beaucoup surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à cela de vous. Je n'ai toujours ressenti pour vous qu'une simple attirance sexuelle, le fait que vous ayez cédé à mes avances fut une façon pour moi d'atteindre un fantasme, tout en me vengeant de ces années de méchanceté que vous m'avez fait subir. Et je dois vous avouer qu'aujourd'hui je ne sais plus. Je pense qu'il est préférable de ne plus nous voir le temps que je mette les choses au clair._

_HG._

Severus froissa le papier et y mit le feu sous la colère. Il fit les cent pas dans sa chambre, puis incendia un nombre incalculable d'élèves sur la journée. Ce petit manège dura presque un mois. Il voyait Hermione à la table des professeurs, elle vivait tout à fait normalement et cela le désespérait et renforçait sa colère, entendre ses rires et ceux des vieilles chouettes l'énervait encore plus, si bien qu'il ne vint plus aux repas. La deuxième semaine après avoir décidé de ne plus se joindre aux autres, il reçut une lettre.

_Severus,_

_Je serai chez vous ce soir à vingt heures. J'espère que vous allez bien, vous avez l'air distant, étrange et vous ne venez plus dans la Grande Salle depuis deux semaines._

_HG._

Severus ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, il tournait en rond dans ses appartements en réfléchissant et en grognant, lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir, et Hermione entra, elle se planta devant lui tandis qu'il fermait la porte.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-elle

« Très bien. »

« J'ai peut-être été un peu trop franche dans la lettre que je vous ai laissée. Il est vrai que j'avais envie de vous faire mal, bien que j'y ai pris du plaisir et vous également visiblement. Mais par la suite mes intentions ont changées, j'ai pensé que sans mettre au point ce que l'on ressentait, changer ce que l'on faisait était inapproprié. Je ne suis pas encore sûre de ce que je ressens, mais je pense éprouver quelque chose pour vous quand même. »

Severus l'embrassa passionnément, elle lui rendit son baiser immédiatement, et ils finirent au lit pour une partie de jambes en l'air plus soft cette fois. Ce qui marqua le début d'une relation de couple basée sur la normalité, en gardant un petit côté pimenté à leurs ébats.

0000000000000000000000000

Note de Sevy4eveR : Ouf… tout est bien qui finit bien, mais ça ne s'est pas fait sans mal, hein ! Notre pauvre Severus en a pris pour son matricule ^^ Mais c'était sympa et ça change de voir un Severus soumis ^^

Je suis ravie de t'avoir proposé cette citation et plutôt satisfaite de ce que tu en as fait !

Bravo, bon boulot !

_Note d'Anaïs : Merci pour la correction et pour la citation ^^ je me devais de faire quelque chose de plaisant pour toi vu que c'est toi qui m'a proposé celle-ci._

Severus soupira lourdement, lorsqu'il entendit toquer à la porte, il alla ouvrir. La jeune femme se jeta sur lui le faisant entrer dans les appartements, et claqua la porte derrière elle. (Ouille, voilà le signal qui indique que Sev va déguster grave XD)_ Ana : Oui il va passer à la casserole ^^_

Avec sa baguette elle lui attacha les mains à la tête de lit, et lui retira tous ses vêtements, puis fit apparaitre un fouet. (Nan mais, Indiana Jones, sort de ce corps tout de suite XD)

Elle le fit changer de position, le mettant à quatre pattes, elle lui griffa le dos, et donna des claques sur ses fesses. (*0*) _Aurais-tu perdu pied à ce moment Sev4 ? ^^_

« Hermione, j'aimerais que la prochaine fois que l'on se voit, cela se passe différemment ». (Ca c'est fait ^^)

Le premier elle l'avait pénétré à l'aide d'un gode (Oh putain… comme elle y est allé XD) _Elle cache bien son jeu la coquine ^^_

Je ne suis pas encore sûre de ce que je ressens, mais je pense éprouver quelque chose pour vous quand même. » (Ohoo, j'en connais un à qui ça va faire plaisir ^^)

* * *

**J'espère pouvoir vous proposer une prochaine citation très bientôt. Je commence une semaine de rattrapages donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps, mais je promet de faire de mon mieux. Encore un gros merci à Sev4 et à Julie.  
Review ? Proposition ?**


	7. Citation 7

_Voilà la septième ciation, merci à Snijima de l'avoir proposé, et j'espère que ça te plaira, et que l'esprit de la citation se retrouve bien là. Vu l'heure cette citation n'est pas parti chez des bêtas, alors ne m'en veuillez pas s'il y a des fautes ^^ merci de votre indulgence :D_

* * *

**Citation 7 : «Il faut un cœur solide pour aimer, mais il faut un cœur encore plus fort pour continuer à aimer après avoir été blessé» (pas trouvé l'auteur, proposé par Stnijima)**

Hermione travaillait depuis peu à Hogwarts, elle avait lâché son poste au ministère que ne l'épanouissait plus. Depuis son retour, Severus et elle se tournaient autour. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments à l'autre et pourtant ils étaient bien réels.

Hermione le sentait que les baisers de Severus pendant l'acte n'était pas seulement parce qu'ils faisaient l'amour, ils étaient trop tendres et passionnés. Mais elle attendait qu'il déclare sa flemme, et cela ne venait toujours pas. Bien sûre elle aurait pu le faire elle-même, mais Severus restait fidèle à lui-même, et malgré les sentiments, elle craignait la moquerie.

Après quelques mois ainsi, leur relation devint plus étroite, sans qu'ils en aient définit la nature. Hermione sentait qu'il l'aimait, sinon il ne l'aurait jamais laissé rester dans son appartement, des heures durant, à lire ses livres. Ni même discuter pendant des heures avec elle.

Un soir, la discussion s'envenima, elle ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi, mais le ton était très vite monté. Si cela continuait ainsi, toute l'école allait les entendre. Dans la dispute, elle avait tenté de faire passer la lassitude de la situation, et de l'état de leur relation. Severus ne s'en est que plus énervé.

« Et puis qu'est-ce que tu connais à l'amour de toute façon ?! » à ce stade, elle ne regrettait plus ses paroles.

« Et toi ? Tu n'y connais surement pas grand-chose non plus. A ce que je sache tu n'as fait que de te vautrer avec de pauvres idiots. »

« Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues là ? » cette fois, elle était vraiment en colère.

« Je n'insinue rien je constate. Je t'ai vu avec Weasley, Londubat, Cormac, et j'en passe. Ce que tu faisais lorsque tu étais au ministère, ça je ne peux pas savoir. »

« Es-tu en train de dire que je suis une couche toi là ?! »

« Tu ne démens rien là pourtant. »

« Alors si une femme veut prendre son pied de temps en temps sans attache c'est une salope, mais un homme c'est un héros ?! Je te croyais plus intelligent, mais en fait t'es aussi con que les autres. Tu as visiblement encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. »

« Je n'ai absolument rien à apprendre, encore moins d'une sang-de-bourbe ! »

Hermione vira au rouge pivoine, une larme commençait à monter à ses yeux. Elle sortit en furie des appartements de Severus, sans demander son reste. Elle alla s'enfermer dans ses propres appartements et se mit à pleurer. Elle n'en revenait pas, il l'avait traité de sang-de-bourbe. Elle avait appris avec le temps à se moquer de cette insulte, mais là, elle était à nouveau blessée. Ce qui la faisait le plus souffrir, c'est qu'elle l'aimait réellement, et que ses mots n'avaient rien changé à ses sentiments. Pourtant elle était sûre qu'après ça, c'était fini.

Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et c'est le cœur lourd qu'elle était descendue dans la Grande Salle le lendemain matin. Elle s'était assise à côté de Minerva, loin de sa place habituelle. Minerva avait vu qu'Hermione n'allait pas bien, mais elle ne lui en parla pas, et Hermione ne pouvait que l'en remercier. Severus arriva, l'air encore plus froid que d'habitude. Il y avait quelque chose de différent, comme si le poids sur ses épaules s'était encore alourdi. Son visage était terriblement tiré et fatigué. Hermione ne daigna pas regarder vers lui, trop blessé, pourtant lui l'examinait. Il voulait savoir comment elle allait. Severus était emplit de regrets, il avait fait la même erreur des années plus tôt avec Lily et il l'avait perdu à jamais. Il devait arranger les choses, pas comme par le passé.

Hermione errait comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs, elle marchait à l'aveugle. Soudain quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras, la sortant de sa torpeur. Lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait elle voulut se dégager, trop de peine et de rancœur pour discuter avec lui, mais il resserra son étreinte l'empêchant de fuir.

« Hermione, je suis tellement désolé » sa voix était étranglé, elle fixa, il pleurait. Elle était abasourdie, c'est la première fois qu'elle voyait cet homme pleurer. « J'ai fait cette erreur par le passé, et je n'ai rien fait pour l'arranger, je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit, c'est sorti sous la colère, et cela n'aurait jamais dû être dit. Je refuse de te perdre, tu représentes trop pour moi. » Hermione le fixa, un air de défi.

« Et qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid. Severus lui lâcha le bras et recula d'un pas.

« Tout. » Hermione tiqua. La veille ça lui aurait fait plaisir, mais la colère et la douleur étaient maîtresses en elle.

« Vraiment ? Je ne te dégoute pas parce que je suis une sang-de-bourbe ? Ou parce que je couche à droite à gauche comme tu le dis si bien. »

Severus resta figé devant elle, il savait qu'il l'avait blessé, mais à cet instant, il se rendit compte à quel point. Il tomba à genou devant elle, en larmes. Il ne savait plus que dire ou que faire pour qu'elle le pardonne.

« Pour que tu comprennes qui tu es pour moi, je dois être franc avec toi. J'aurais préféré ne jamais ressortir vivant, Nagini aurait dû me tuer, et là je devrais être mort. Tout le monde dit que j'ai fait preuve de courage dans cette guerre, mais dans le passé j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Et c'est pour cela que je méritais de mourir ce soir-là. Jamais personne n'aurait dû me sauver. S'il en avait été ainsi, tu ne souffrirais pas aujourd'hui. Ma bêtise n'aurait jamais eu lieu et tu t'en porterais tellement mieux. Oui je t'aime, mais je préférerai être mort pour que jamais tu n'aies eu à souffrir de moi » il se releva et disparu dans les couloirs sombres.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle sentit son cœur faire un rater. Certes elle souffrait toujours, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé à a souffrance que Severus pouvait lui-même ressentir. Personne ne s'était dit qu'il pouvait souffrir d'être encore en vie. Et soudain elle eut l'immense frayeur qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide et se mit à courir vers les cachots.

Elle tambourina à sa porte, un elfe de maison qui passait par là l'informa que Severus se trouvait dans le parc. Hermione fonça le rejoindre, elle le trouva assis au bord du lac, appuyé sur un arbre, il fixait l'horizon. Elle vit une larme sur sa joue. Elle s'approcha de lui, et le serra dans ses bras.

« Je ne sais pas si je saurais te pardonner aussi vite que tu le souhaite. J'ai été réellement blessé. Mais mon cœur et mon amour et assez fort pour continuer de t'aimer malgré cela. Oui je te pardonnerai un jour, mais sache que je ne l'oublierai certainement jamais non plus. Mais je t'aime trop pour tout arrêter maintenant après une dispute qui nous aura, visiblement, blessé tous les deux. »

Severus tourna la tête vers elle, il la prit dans ses bras, et la serra très fort, comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Je te promets je ne plus jamais te blesser. » puis ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu. Il n'est pas facile de composer avec certaines citations, je fais de mon mieux xD  
Review ? Proposition ?**


End file.
